1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an acoustic device for a head protector.
2. Description of Relevant Art
On many occasions such as when a person drives an open-top vehicle such as a motorcycle or the like, or when he engages in a work field such as in a machine shop or a chemical factory, or in a civil engineering or building work field, he is very often required to wear a head protector such as a helmet type head protector in the configuration of a head of a man, particularly of the type which is externally formed with a hard material. Further, such vehicle drivers, field workers, or the like, are also sometimes required to individually carry an acoustic device in order to positively establish audio communications with remote positions or receive audio instructions under noisy conditions.
Such communications or instructions often contain information having significant contents therein, and it is difficult to forecast under what circumstances such communications or instructions are provided. Nevertheless, when an acoustic device is held by hand such as by a rider of a motorcycle, a worker in a high place, and so on risks to human life frequently develop. In order to eliminate such risks, it has been proposed to wear a receiver or an earphone directly adjacent an ear. However, such proposed manner of wearing the receiver or earphone is likely to result in instability thereof, and besides, in some cases, such as where the head protector has a portion extending downwardly below the ear portion thereof such as in a helmet fora driver of a motorcycle, it is often difficult to wear the acoustic device adjacent an ear.
In order to solve such problems, a conventional head protector has sometimes been altered to incorporate an acoustic device in an ear portion of the head protector.
In such alteration, the body of the head protector must be worked for assembly of the acoustic device, and hence its production cost will necessarily increase. Besides, it is troublesome to assemble and disassemble the acoustic device to and from the head protector body, and the attempts to construct the acoustic device and the head protector to provide for easier assembly and disassembly would inevitably lead to further rise of the production cost. Because head protectors are often purchased in large quantities and are very often used in urban settings, it is desirable to make them simplified as possible with minimum cost.
The present invention effectively overcomes the foregoing problems involved in acoustic devices for head protectors.